


We’ll Always Have Herbology

by Ranch221



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Destiel - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is So Done (Supernatural), Gay, Herbology Class (Harry Potter), Lucifer is Called Lucy (Supernatural), Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranch221/pseuds/Ranch221
Summary: Sam is starting his first year at Hogwarts while Dean is in his 5th, The boys go on separate adventures for the first time.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Winchester Family

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this chapter please let me know, I'm really proud of this. I also really enjoyed writing it.

The Winchester brothers are half-bloods, their mother was a pureblood, and their father a muggle-born. The older brother Dean is brave and courageous and the younger brother Sam is a kind-hearted and intelligent young man. They only had each other until they met their surrogate father Bobby.  
Sam and Dean loved when Bobby would tell stories from his Hogwarts days when he would go on adventures with his friend Rufus. Bobby was a Ravenclaw, he was proud of his house although his housemates didn’t like him due to him costing them many house points.  
Their mother Mary was killed by dark wizards when she was protecting a six-month-old Sam. Ever since then the brother's father, john wasn't the same and left his sons, leaving 6-year-old Dean to take care of a 2-year-old Sam. Dean loved his brother dearly, he would do anything for Sam. Before Bobby took the Winchester boys in, Dean would go days without eating just so Sam could. When Dean was 8 and Sam was 4, Bobby found the boys alone walking on the side of the road, in that moment Bobby took them in as his own.  
The only time Dean isn’t with his younger brother and Bobby is when he is at Hogwarts: School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Dean hated and loved being away from Sam, he got to be with his best friends Charlie Bradbury and Benny Lafitte he would take them to parties in the Gryffindor common room. When Dean was in his first year he was sorted into the house of Gryffindor. It was obvious why, he simply had all of the traits of the Gryffindor house. In his second year Dean joined the Gryffindor quidditch team as a Beater, Dean lets his anger, sadness, and frustration out when he is playing quidditch. Dean always misses his brother when he is away at Hogwarts, He knows how boring his brother's life gets without him around. He of course would never admit how much he misses Sam though, with him having to be a “man” and all.  
This year, however, Sam would be going into his first year at Hogwarts. All summer Sam wouldn't stop talking about it, he was excited that he wouldn't have to stay with Bobby alone for most of the year. as much as he loved Bobby's stories they could get a little repetitive. Sam wanted to make friends of his own, Dean's friends would come over sometimes during the summer and they were always nice to him but he wanted people of his own. Sam was a lonely kid, he felt like nobody understood him, not even Dean. He was ready to go to Hogwarts.  
Dean and Sam agreed that it was likely that Sam would be sorted into the Ravenclaw house with how smart he was. Dean joked with Sam saying,  
“Don’t worry Sammy, I’ll still put up with you even If you're not in Gryffindor,” Dean snickered. Dean was a proud Gryffindor, he would often get into fights with Slytherins making fun of his house, He wasn’t Headmaster Shurleys favorite Student.  
“Sure, you're not just jealous ‘cause you could never be as smart as me,” Sam responded in a condescending tone. Dean gave him a glare and a playful slug to his younger brother's arm.

Today was the day Sam had been waiting for, he would finally be going to Hogwarts with his older brother. Last week Dean took Sam to Diagon Alley to buy him his supplies, Dean even got Sam a brand new broom, saying it would come in handy for quidditch. Sam was a little confused because first years can’t play quidditch, he also doesn’t know if he even wants to play quidditch.  
Bobby, Dean, and Sam are all standing in front of the Hogwarts express on platform 9 ¾. Dean sees a burst of red hair running towards him,  
“DEANO!!!” Charlie screams, an exhausted Benny trailing behind her. Dean met Charlie and Benny in his first year, the other students would’ve never thought the trio would ever be friends because Dean is a Gryffindor, Charlie a Hufflepuff, And Benny a Slytherin. But their personalities just blended together, the only time there friendship was tested was whenever their quidditch teams were against each other, one time there was a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game and Dean and Benny didn’t talk for a week.  
“Hey Charlie, Benny, How was your summer.” Dean responded,  
“You should know brother, we spent half of it with you,” Benny said with a smirk.  
They all started laughing, Sam was always a little jealous of those moments he wished he had friends he could laugh with.  
“Sammy, you excited for your first day at Hogwarts,” Charlie said with a bright smile. Sam was slightly annoyed with the nickname,  
“Yaeh, i’m a little nervous though.” Dean looked at Sam with a grin  
“Don’t worry Sammy, I'll let you sit with us on the train,” Dean winked at his baby brother. Sam rolled his eyes, the group moved to the line for the entrance to the train.  
“Okay boys this is where I leave you, Dean I know I don’t have to worry but please take care of your brother,” Bobby said while giving Dean an apologetic look.  
“You don’t have to say anything Bobby you know I will,” Bobby looked away from Dean to the 11 year old boy he had been watching alone for the last 5 summers, Bobby would miss his conversations with Sam and Sam would too.  
“Sam, you are going to have the best time at Hogwarts, I did. Don’t cause too much trouble,” Sam looked at Bobby with eyes that said thank you and I’ll miss you at the same time. The group aside from Bobby walked into the Hogwarts Express.

The four found a compartment to sit in, for a while the older 3 were just listening to Sam talk about how excited he was about the classes he’d take.  
“Yeah Sammy, you're definitely a Raven,” Dean whispered while looking bored at the ground, “I'm gonna go get some snacks from the cart, want anything?” they all shook their heads and Dean walked out of the compartment.  
Dean got jelly slugs, chocolate wands, Berdie Botts every flavored beans, and a mini pie. Dean was walking back to his shared compartment when he suddenly hit something hard and fell to the ground,  
“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching we’re I was going, how much was your pie I’ll pay you back!” Dean heard someone say in a panicked voice. Dean looked up from his destroyed pie all over the hall and was met with the most beautiful blue eyes, Dean could only compare them to the ocean and for a while,, he was lost in them until he suddenly realized what had happened.  
“Don’t worry about it, ” Dean looked at the blue-eyed boy again,  
“I'm really sorry, I don't think we've properly met before I'm Castiel, ” Castiel said with an innocent smile that lit up the whole train he also held his hand out to help Dean up. Dean grabbed his hand to accept Castiel's help,  
“Im Dean, nice to meet you,” dean grinned back  
“Well, Dean, I should go back to my compartment. My brothers are waiting for me to bring the snacks.” With that Castiel started walking towards the cart where Dean had just been.  
When Dean got back to the compartment Dean couldn't help but think about Castiel the rest of the train ride.


	2. The Shurley Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shurley family, is a confusing bunch. Their father is distant meaning they've had to fend for themselves for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys liked my first chapter, I enjoy writing them. Hope you like this one also, also sorry I keep going back and forth with ‘Castiel’ and ‘Cas’.

The Shurleys are a successful Pureblooded family. The Shurleys came from a long line of rich and powerful wizards, Chuck Shurley is the current headmaster at Hogwarts. The family is feared by many due to the fact they were rumored to work with Dark wizards. Chuck has four sons Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and the youngest Castiel.  
Castiel was always picked on by his two oldest brothers Michael and Lucifer, they picked on him because of how kind he was and because he wasn’t a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. Castiel was close with his brother Gabriel. Gabriel loved his baby brother, he hated whenever ‘Mikey’ and ‘lucy’ would make fun of Cas. Castiel was sorted into the Hufflepuff house, He loved being in the house of the badger. Everyone who is housemates with him is very kind to Castiel. Castiel is very shy but he is also very kind, he even has a best friend who is a Slytherin named Balthazar, Cas didn’t become friends with Balthazar until his third year. Balthazar was the complete opposite of Cas, Balthazar goes to parties, he is very loud, never shy, and is friends with the whole of Hogwarts. Sometimes it’s hard for Cas to be around balthazar because of how different he is from him.  
Cas didn’t like attention, if he could have it his way he would be invisible. He could never get that wish though due to the fact his father was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It's also hard to be invisible when your brothers are Michael and Lucifer Shurley, his oldest brothers had a reputation they were the best players on the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams.  
Michael was the oldest of the four brothers. Michael would do anything to make his dad proud of him, Mike would get upset whenever his dad would show anyone but him attention. Michael thought he was better than everyone because he was a Gryffindor like his dad. Mike never understood why his dad had his other 3 brothers, was he not enough? Mike had an especially hard time with his brother Lucifer, they were constantly fighting mostly over their father. Chuck wasn't the best father he'd didn't spend a lot of time with his children even before he was the headmaster. Gabriel and Castiel had already excepted that fact but Michael and Lucifer never got the memo, which leads to them feeling like they need to prove themselves to be the better son hoping it would get their father's attention.  
Lucifer and Michael are very similar in many ways, they are both extremely proud individuals and they both want the same thing, attention from their father. Lucifer wanted attention from his father in a different way than his oldest brother, Lucifer wanted to prove to his father that he was worth more than he gave him. Lucifer was deeply hurt when his father became the headmaster of Hogwarts, he and his father used to go on adventures and would talk for hours before, now he hardly saw his father, not even during summer it was almost as if he didn't exist to his father. As a Slytherin Lucifer was already rebellious of rules, he'd often skip classes. The only reason he was still on the Slytherin Quidditch team was because of his father being the headmaster. The professors were too scared to correct him due to that fact, and Lucifer had a habit of losing his temper, professor Macloed swore she saw his eyes turn as red as her hair once, nobody believed her though.  
Gabriel the middle child is a Slytherin like his older brother Lucifer, but he was very different from his older brothers. He never wanted his father's approval, Gabe is something of a free spirit; he goes where he wants to go and says what he wants to say. He enjoyed spending his time with all of his brothers and hates when they fight, Gabe's charming nature makes him likable to everyone. he gets invited to all of the house parties and attends them. He's also been with basically all the women at Hogwarts, he's not shy at getting down and dirty.   
Castiel is going into his 4th year at Hogwarts while Gabriel is going to his 5th, Lucifer 6th, and Michael his last year. They are all on their way to Hogwarts, with them being the Headmaster's sons they have their own reserved compartment on the Hogwarts express.   
“Go get us snacks ass, ” Lucifer said while glaring at Castiel. Cas had been given that nickname from Lucifer when he was 5 and it hasn't left him since. Castiel rolled his eyes and walked out of the compartment, while Cas was walking to the snack carts he said hi to all his housemates he hadn't seen all summer. Cas must hadn’t been paying attention because all of a sudden he was hit by a tall, hard body. Cas looked down to see a boy on the ground and what he assumed was a pie next to him, the boy had blonde hair and was wearing a red flannel shirt he also noticed freckles all over the boys face. The boy looked Cas in the eyes and all Cas could see we're pools of green,   
“I'm So sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, how much was your pie!? I'll pay you back!” was the only thing he could say through his panicked thoughts. “Don't worry about it, ” the boy said back to Cas, Cas realized he hadn't introduced himself to the boy he had so rudely bumped into,   
“I'm sorry, I don't think we've properly met before I'm Castiel, ” Cas smiled at the boy and held his hound out to help the boy out, hoping he’d tell him his name as well. The freckled boy accepted Cas’s offer and grabbed his hand for help up, when he was on his feet he said with a smile,   
“I'm Dean, nice to meet you,” Castiel smiled back at the boy who he had known was dean, for a little while he smiled at dean until he remembered why he was in this situation in the first place,  
“Well, Dean, I should go back to my compartment. My brothers are waiting for me to bring the snacks.” With that Castiel started walking towards the cart where Dean had just been.   
The whole time Cas headed back to his compartment where his brothers were with snacks in hand, he thought of Dean the whole time.  
“Took you long enough, ” Lucifer sneered at him when Cas walked in and sat down,   
“Sorry, ” Cas responded to his brother and handed them all their snacks. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was pretty quiet, except for Castiel's loud thoughts about his encounter with the freckled boy, Dean.


End file.
